Panic
by SugarSnaps037
Summary: So that metal thing on Loki's mouth was an interesting touch. I figured that it would bring up some unpleasent memories for him. Rated T for a smidge of blood.


**So I saw the Avengers (twice…so far) and this little piece would not leave me alone**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own the Avengers or Loki**

**p.s. those of you waiting on my fic Domestic Disturbance, do not worry. I am nearly finished the next chapter and hope to post it within the week. You guys have been so awesome.**

_**Panic**_

_Madness_

_Madness_

_The madness of it all. The noise. The insignificant chatter by insignificant creatures. It drove him insane. Ha, ha, well relatively speaking. But it was changing, morphing, the noise. Screams faint but growing, slowly being shut up by piercing metal. No, No! Breathe in, out. How was that done again? No, the silence not the noise. It was the silence that drove him mad. The silence…and the pain…_

"Thor," Steve Rogers aka Captain America was tense. It had barely been twenty-four hours since he and the rest of the Avengers had saved the world from ultimate disaster. Disaster that would have been caused by the thing that now sat on a bench only a few feet from where he was standing. He refused to call Loki a man and definitely was not going to call him a god. Something strange was happening with the would-be dictator, though. Well, stranger. Loki was staring straight ahead but it was obvious he wasn't seeing what was in front of him. Being that his mouth was encased in metal, his breaths had to come through his nostrils, but they were coming in faster and faster. If Steve didn't know any better he would say that Loki was…scared. "Thor, something's happening with your brother."

That got the thunder god's attention. Thor turned his massive body swiftly, his eyes wary in anticipation of whatever his mischievous little brother was concocting now. Upon seeing said sibling, however, his expression morphed into one of concern. "Loki?" he called as he came to kneel in front of his brother.

The younger Asgardian made no sign that he had heard Thor. In fact, he seemed completely unaware that anyone had come near him. Loki's chest was heaving now like an ocean at high tide. His eyes had grown wide and he suddenly convulsed in on himself, clutching at his heart with shackled hands. "He appears to be in panic," Thor said with whispered awe. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother this way. Perhaps when they were young but certainly not as adults, and he certainly had not expected it after Loki's grand show of malice and power. It was indeed strange…and frightening.

Thor searched around anxiously for whatever it was that had thrown his brother into such a state. Not finding anything within their vicinity, he fixed his gaze on Loki's twisting facial features. Sudden comprehension hit him with all the force of Mjolnir, and he began pawing at the apparatus surrounding Loki's mouth. "How do I remove this contraption!" he demanded.

Tony Stark who had been watching the scene with mild interest, sprang to interject "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Have we forgotten that his mouth is probably his most dangerous weapon? Do I really need to remind you what state New York is in right now?"

"You do not understand Anthony. This must come off or I fear for my brother's safety." Thor returned.

Tony let out an incredulous snort. "Oh come on," he said, "Let him stew for a little while. After all the damage he caused, he deserves to –" but Tony cut himself off as he caught sight of the bold red line that trickled down from the bottom of the metal muzzle.

Thor noticed it too causing his movements to become more desperate. "Enough!" he cried, and with both of his muscle bound arms he tore at the metal, snapping the contraption in half and tossing it far to the side. Immediately Loki spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground and gasped with long, audible breaths. The mischief god kept his gaze on the ground as he slowly brought his breathing back under his own control, but Thor's eyes remained intent on his brother. "I never should have allowed such a cruel punishment. I am sorry," he said.

Loki's eyes shifted toward Thor. They held suspicion and confusion but also an ever so small hint of gratitude. Satisfied that his brother no longer needed him, Thor turned to the questioning faces of the Avengers behind him.

"Do you mind telling us just what that was all about?" Steve was the first to ask.

Thor grimaced. "In our youth Loki had run afoul of some dwarves. To appease their leader Odin allowed them to sew Loki's mouth shut with a long, metal needle and special thread that was difficult to remove. I remember his screams well." Loki flinched at the recollection but otherwise didn't move, remaining slightly hunched with his eyes toward the ground. "The device must have brought back such memories and caused his panic."

Silence ensued after Thor's explanation. Though it would have been tough for Loki to garner any sympathy from the warriors, they had to admit that having one's mouth sewn shut must have been one hell of an ordeal. "He is my younger brother," Thor said after some moments with a voice surprisingly meek for the thunderer. "I should have looked after him better."

Loki allowed himself to be taken back to Asgard without incident. He could have easily escaped the cuffs on his wrists if he so chose, but saw very little point in it. He had been beaten, by mortals no less. And to make matters worse he had allowed himself to appear vulnerable in front of them with his little display of panic. He felt humiliated, embarrassed, ashamed…and tired. He really was so very tired.

The two brothers materialized near the broken edge of the rainbow bridge. The walk back to the palace was long and slow. "Do you remember when we would climb out of the windows as children?" Thor voiced out of the blue.

Loki stared at him, annoyed. He would have rather passed this journey in silence. "What possible relevance could that have at this point?" he spat at the thunderer.

"Just tell me if you remember." Thor insisted.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine! I remember."

"You were concerned about falling, and I promised you that I would keep you safe." Thor smiled as he spoke but it never reached his eyes.

"Yes, and then I fell and broke my arm," Loki replied snidely.

Thor nodded, his face sullen. "Yes. I failed you then and many times since. I will strive to do better, brother. I promise you."

What! Why was he saying this? Thor had won. The day was his. Victors did not issue out apologies. It made no sense to the trickster and yet it somehow warmed him to hear it. It was a puzzle that Loki would need time to sort out, but there was none of that right now. They had reached the palace and the All-Father was waiting.

**Reviews always welcome and greatly appreciated**


End file.
